


Manner of Attraction

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: “Spock, you think I’m sexy, right?” McCoy laughed“Yes.” Spock said honestly, and all three of them seemed to stop short





	Manner of Attraction

“I’m telling you, Bones, she was totally checking me out!” Jim grinned as they walked down the hallway, Spock trailing along behind them.

“You’re dreaming.” McCoy laughed, “She was obviously checking _me_ out. You just happened to be right next to me.”

“As if!” Jim laughed, “Not when my sexy face was right there!”

“I’m sexier than you, kid.” McCoy grinned, playfully ruffling his hair.

“I fail to see the benefit of this conversation.” Spock interjected with some bafflement, “There is no point in arguing when the woman in question is long gone.”

“It’s a matter of honor, Spock.” Jim clapped his shoulder. Spock cocked his head, uncomprehending.

“Also known as friendly bickering.” McCoy clarified with a chuckle, “And Jim not wanting to admit that I’m the ruggedly handsome one and he’s the twink.”

“I am not a twink!” Jim exclaimed.

“You’re one of the biggest twinks on the Enterprise!” McCoy laughed. Spock blinked.

“What is a-“

“Forget about it.” McCoy snorted, flicking Spock’s shoulder, “Just know that it means I’m more appealing to the ladies than Jim.”

“Are not! I’m sexier!” Jim exclaimed again, blue eyes shining with mirth, “And you’re more a father figure than a sexy figure.”

“That doesn’t make any sense!” McCoy squawked with indignation, causing Jim to laugh.

“People can’t have sex with you because they’re afraid you’ll tell them to brush their teeth afterwards!” he crowed, “Even Spock would be afraid of getting put in time out!”

“Spock, you think I’m sexy, right?” McCoy laughed, playfully shoving Jim’s shoulder.

“I do.” Spock replied easily, and the whole group seemed to stop short. McCoy and Jim blinked at him, eyes wide.

“What?” McCoy blinked.

“I do find you sexually attractive.” Spock tilted his head, “Is that unusual?”

“Uh...” McCoy, for once, looked completely lost for words. Jim was beaming like Christmas morning, eyes lit up.

“I knew it! I knew it!” he exclaimed, “I _knew_ I saw Spock checking you out when we went to the beach last shore leave! And you two argue way too much for there to _not_ be sexual tension!”

“Are you serious, Jim?” McCoy whacked his head, “What did you do to Spock? Did you drug him?”

“What?” Jim laughed, “You think I drugged Spock because he admits he thinks you’re hot?”

“Yes! That’s the only explanation!”

“Doctor, are you feeling alright?” Spock asked, “Your face is unusually red.”

“I’m fine, Spock.” he exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I just... Oh boy, I need to process this.”

“Process this?” Spock inquired, “Have I transgressed in admitting my attraction to you?”

“Attrac-“ he sputtered, “What!?”

“ _Physical_ attraction.” he clarified, “I still find your personality to be incorrigible and grating.”

“Well thank god for small miracles.” McCoy said dryly, “I just don’t want this to affect our... I’m gonna use the word friendship.”

“I fail to see what effect your aesthetic appeal will have on our friendship.” he cocked his head, observing how the doctor’s cheeks bloomed a deeper red.

“Aesthetic appeal-You cut that out!”

“This is so sweet!” Jim grinned widely, “I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.”

“Don’t you ever use that word in relation to Spock and I again.” McCoy pointed a threatening finger at Jim, who only laughed.

“Catch you two later.” he waggled his fingers and darted away before McCoy could smack him again. Spock was left alone with the doctor, not entirely sure how to navigate the situation he’d unintentionally created.

“Doctor.” he started, “If I have overstepped somehow-“

“It’s fine.” he sighed, “Just took me by surprise, is all. I kinda thought you were into Jim.”

“Jim?” he blinked. McCoy nodded.

“I was kinda gearing up to be left behind, you know?” he shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Left behind?” Spock asked, brow furrowing in concern, “Please clarify.”

“You know, when you and Jim get together and don’t have time for me anymore.” He looked like he was embarrassed by every word that came out of his mouth. Spock felt the strangest tugging at his chest.

“Doctor.” he said softly, “Even if the Captain and I engaged in a romantic relationship, I would not exclude you.”

“That’s what they all say.” McCoy snorted, “It’s fine, Spock.”

“No, it is not fine.” he frowned, “Doctor, what makes you think that either myself or Jim would tolerate a life without you in it?” McCoy looked at him then, brown eyes filled with confusion.

“What?”

“You seem certain that, given the chance, Jim and I would leave you behind.” he continued, “I am informing you that you are incorrect. As you commonly are.”

“Hey.” he scowled, and it was so much better than the previous awkwardness.

“Do you remember the incident two months ago?” Spock asked, “When you were held hostage by klingon pirates?”

“I don’t _like_ to remember that, but yeah. What about it?”

“Given the situation, the Starfleet officials were pressuring the Captain to abandon you.” Spock continued, remembering the flash of white hot rage even he’d been unable to suppress, “Jim faced court marshal if he chose you over the mission.”

“The mission was important.” McCoy said softly, “Imperative to a trade agreement.”

“And Jim and I risked everything to get you back.” Spock said quietly, “Had we been forced to leave you in their hands, I had... plans.”

“Plans?” he asked warily.

“I would have deserted.” Spock confessed without hesitation, “I would have set out to recover you, regardless of whether or not Starfleet took me back afterward. I told Jim of my plan, and he informed me that should such an event come to pass, he would be accompanying me.” McCoy was staring at him with something akin to awe, surprise and conflict written all over his face.

“You’d seriously have deserted for me?” he asked, “Spock, that’s insane!”

“I agree.” he nodded, “But it appears I have been spending too much time around humans.”

“You’re both insane.” he rubbed at his eyes with a hand, “I ain’t worth your careers, Spock.”

“I disagree.” Spock said firmly.

“Maybe we should talk about this somewhere other than the hallway.” McCoy said tiredly, “Want to head to my office or something?”

“Would my quarters be acceptable?” Spock asked, and McCoy shot him a look.

“You trying to get in my pants, Spock?” he raised an eyebrow. Spock tilted his head.

“That was not the intention.” he demurred, “I apologize for the miscommunication.”

“It’s fine.” he waved with a chuckle, “Your quarters are fine. Hope you got bourbon.”

“Jim actually advised me to keep a bottle of your favorite brand on hand.” Spock said easily, “In case of emergency.”

“You two are ridiculous.” he sighed, “Come on, let’s go have an emotional and mature conversation.”

“Are you certain you can handle such a momentous task, doctor?” he asked, lips twitching. McCoy smacked his arm in response.

“I’m taking all your bourbon for that.” he started walking, trusting Spock to follow, “Come on, let’s get going so I can get tipsy enough to get along with you.”

“I’m not certain I have nearly enough alcohol for that.” Spock fell into step beside him, amused at the eye roll the comment earned him.

“Hobgoblin.” McCoy huffed.

“Irrational man.” Spock replied.

“Robot.”

“Gremlin.”

“Where did you even learn that word?” McCoy snorted.

“Lieutenant Uhura, after witnessing Ensign Chekov under the influence of methamphetamine during the Keta IV incident.”

McCoy’s laughter filled the halls, and something in Spock’s chest loosened.


End file.
